


better

by markisms



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, brief mentions of feelings of sadness, in other news author is a hypocrite, just bros chilling, just bros chilling and taking care of each other, let people take care of you sometimes!! its okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markisms/pseuds/markisms
Summary: Things can be good. He can feel good and warm and safe.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	better

**Author's Note:**

> hi sorry i haven't written anything in a while.....idk if this is any good i just wanted to write some taembaek....i love their dynamic so much.

Taemin walks into his hotel room and gently pushes the door behind him until he hears the click letting him know it was closed. He leans his head back, letting his weight press into the dense wood of the door. _I’m tired,_ he thinks, and lets himself stand there for a moment, basking in the quiet after the commotion of the concert. It’s their last few days on tour, and as much as he loves what he does, as much as it fulfills him and brings purpose to his life, he’s physically exhausted. Maybe more than just physically. He pushed the thought away, deciding that he’s too tired to think about it. He just needs some rest. _After we get back home I need a few days to recuperate,_ he thinks, walking to his bed. He leaves the door to his room unlocked, and a small part of him hopes one of the members decides to come visit him before the night ends. He’d like some company. Just for a bit. They always manage to raise his spirits.

He passes the door to the en-suite bathroom and decides to forego taking his makeup off. _I can do it later,_ he thinks, pulling his shirt off and grabbing pjs to change into. _Ten minutes of rest. And then I can finish getting ready for the night._ Ten minutes for him to lay and stare at the ceiling until he feels too disgusting and is forced to haul himself over to the bathroom and wash everything off.

He gets into bed and spreads himself out, letting the coolness of the sheets wash over him. Hotel bed sheets are always so cold, he thinks with a frown. _What’s the point of having a comforter if it’s freezing?_ He burrows deeper into the blankets, resigning himself to the fact that it’ll take some time for his body to warm the space up. He closes his eyes and lets the heaviness he felt engulf him. _It’s fine,_ he remembers, _this moment and feeling isn’t permanent._ He shifts, letting himself sink deeper into the plushness of the comforter. 

He hears a knock.

“Taemin,” A muffled voice says from behind the door. “You’re not naked right? Can I come in? Actually I’m just gonna-” He breaks off as he walks in, blue hair making him look vaguely like a blueberry. They keep dyeing everyone's hair that color.

Taemin lets out a breath of relief. Baekhyun is good. He’s kind and warm and funny. Taemin feels like he can relax around him. Not to say he can’t around the other members, but Baekhyun doesn’t expect much from him, at least not in the way Taemin feels he needs to be strong for the kids. Baekhyun has a very specific comforting aura; it’s tenderness and concern wrapped up in a humorous yet nurturing exterior. He’s someone who can sit next to you when you’re down and lift your spirits by just talking to you about his day. Taemin scoots over in bed as Baekhyun saunters over to where he’s laying, a small smile on his face and a knowing look in his eyes.

He’s a good leader. Actually, Taemin is surprised he’s taken the position of leader so well. Maybe things become more intuitive as you grow older. _Hag,_ he thinks with a smile, warmth blooming in his chest. Taemin wouldn’t have thought so at first, but he’s been able to keep all of them together much better that he himself could have had he been chosen. Taemin was a little nervous about group dynamics at first, but after seeing the way Baekhyun could make everyone feel at home, he isn’t anymore. Taemin’s thankful he has someone he can rely on in the way he’s able to with him.

“You looked a little off while we were on our way back so I thought I’d come see if you wanted to hang out.” Baekhyun says, looking at him, curled into a ball, laying in bed. “Let’s watch a movie? I’ve been wanting to mindlessly watch something for a while.”

So Taemin scoots over, making room next to him for Baekhyun to lay. He gets in and turns on a Harry Potter movie, and soon Taemin loses himself in the way their bodies fit next to each other and the way Baekhyun’s fingers play with his hair. Occasionally one of them will say something, but the quiet is comfortable. 

“Taemin, you really need to start treating your hair with something, man. It’s so _dry._ This isn’t hair...it’s _hay.”_ Taemin laughs into his side, feeling the heaviness in his heart lift away slightly. Things can be good. He can feel good and warm and safe. 

They continue like that, making small comments, savoring each others company and letting the sounds of the movie fade into the background, until Taemin felt Baekhyun move to get out of bed.

“Hold on,” he said, pushing his legs over the side and getting up. “I’ll be right back.”

He walked into the bathroom, and came out with cotton pads and some of Taemin’s makeup remover. Taemin felt himself smile, realizing what the other was planning on doing.

“You’re disgusting,” He said jokingly, tone light, walking back over to the bed. “Please let me help you.” 

So Taemin turned his face over to the side and let Baekhyun wipe the makeup off. He watched as the other poured the remover onto each pad and slowly brought it to his face, and with steady strokes, started cleaning him up. Taemin closed his eyes, letting himself feel the gentleness with which Baekhyun touched him. It was kind. It was caring. It was very Baekhyun. 

“Thank you,” he started, the denseness with which he started his night almost gone from him.

“You don’t need to thank me?” He replied, “I’m having a good time.”

He’s grateful. So much so sometimes that it makes him feel like he’s going to burst. So he closes his eyes again and lets himself bask in the feeling of the moment, considering the magnitude of the gesture to him. He doesn’t need to verbalize it. Baekhyun already knows how much it means to him. 

Things are good. Even when he feels bad, he has many things in his life that make it worth it. People _care._ He feels warm. He feels good. He can rest.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/woIzens)


End file.
